


Desperado

by pearberrysweater101



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Extended Verse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyfidelity, Supernatural Elements, True Mates, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearberrysweater101/pseuds/pearberrysweater101
Summary: A house divided cannot stand.-----A masked man and his faceless minions want to destroy the lives of BTS, GOT7 and many more. The only way to win is to stick together, too bad it's easier to divide than it is to come together especially when you have bad blood.





	1. The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story that I've ever posted online... I hope you enjoy! Please forgive any mistakes you see! *Bows head apologetically*

Park Jimin's eyes snapped open quickly looking left and right as they scanned his surroundings for anything that held some familiarity. He was met with nothing but darkness, and the sounds of blood curdling screams that made him flinch. The repulsive smell of rotting flesh and blood spread through the air and caused him to scrunch his nose up in disgust. His body bound by ropes, while his hands and ankles were in cold shackles that pierced his skin causing discomfort and Jimin sighed. What could they possibly want this time?

He looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was, or more importantly why he was here. He couldn't think of anything interesting that happened lately for him to be taken again, unless- He laughed to himself, Operation Unshun. Jimin smirked knowing that tonight would be interesting. 

"Hello!" He called out, if they took him then they had to know that he wasn't scared of them. They had to know who he was, or at least what the rumors said. He wondered what they had planned for him that night, because he was definitely going to make them suffer.

Jimin watched as a dim light appeared in the distance. A shadow appeared with the silhouette of a young woman walking down the halls. Jimin was able to tell that the young woman held a sharp object in her hand, but he didn't believe he was in any real danger, not now at least. He knew that whoever took him needed him alive and capable of having an intelligent conversation. He knew what they wanted, and he knew they weren't going to get it. What he didn't know was how he got here. He sighed looking around again, with the dim light he was able to see a bit more. Jimin jumped in surprise and gasped causing the shackles to tighten, another person laid on the floor of the room. The person was sprawled out on the floor breathing softly. Jimin wondered how long they had been here, had they been here before Jimin? Or were they-

Jimin shook his head this wasn't the time to be worried about that, for now he needed to focus on getting out of here. He took a deep breath and cleared his thoughts. "Anyone here?" Jimin asked, he heard the person on floor groan. Their scent was familiar, but very faint. He smelt fresh blood coming from the body, and like the person's scent it was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. For a reason unknown to Jimin he wasn't able to distinguish smells other than blood, and something sweet he hadn't ever smelt before. The person on the floor breathed slowly and moved occasionally.

Jimin decided to ignore them and sighed closing his eyes as leaned his head back as far as he could. He was curious about what happened before he came here, and it seemed they weren't ready to start whatever game they were trying to play, so there was no reason against figuring out how he got here.

He remembered being at House of Cards with Taehyung and Jungkook. Someone was trying to make a bet, or a challenge, or something but who? He closed his eyes and played his memory through his head, but he couldn't remember anything past walking into House of Cards with Taehyung and Jungkook. He shook his head, Jimin never forgot anything. He closed his eyes and a sharp pain shot through his brain and it caused his whole body to jerk in response. The shackles around his wrist and ankles tightened once he moved. He opened his eyes instantly and his heart rate sped up. He gasped out in a mixture of pain and shock. Jimin licked his lips, and smiled. Someone really didn't want him to recognize them. Jimin laughed quietly at the thought, they must've been a real coward.

He closed his eyes and ignored the pain that shot through. It was time for him to remember.  
~•~•~•~•~•~  
Jimin sat on one of the leather sofas of House of Cards with Taehyung laying his head on his lap as the younger played on his phone. Jimin busied himself with running his hands through Taehyung's hair as he looked around at the casino. The sounds of machines whirring and disappointed cries mixed with cheers of joy surrounded him. Arguments could be heard, and threats lingered in the air mixing with the smells of cigarette smoke and gun powder. He glanced around the most of the women were dressed in skimpy outfits and hung off of men smoking cigarettes and staring down at the game in front of them as they cheered them on. Jimin always took pleasure in watching as the women left once there was a loss and found the next person to hit Jackpot at the slot machine.

He glanced to the bartender towards the center of the room. Hoseok always knew how to draw in customers, male or female. The bright smile on his face or the occasional flirtatious smirk combined with the way he mixed drinks while he held a conversation with customers kept the bar full. Jimin wouldn't be surprised if some people only came to the casino to see Hoseok.

"Jimin!" Taehyung gasped suddenly sitting up, he placed his hands on Jimin's shoulder making him look at him. "I decided that if we can't go to the beach then we should make one at home." Taehyung laughed explaining his idea. Jimin nodded smiling, but his attention was on the young woman who stood at the pool table. She'd been visiting House of Cards regularly for the past two weeks, and he had yet to learn even her name. 

Something about her was captivating, but he wasn't sure what until that night. He originally believed it was her blood. He could hear it as it pumped through her veins, and the smell of it was almost intoxicating. It smelt woodsy with some something spicy. Something about the way she batted her long eyelashes and licked her lips before biting them made Jimin want nothing more than to slit her neck and watch as the blood spurted out. She always seemed to be such a tease and Jimin wondered how loud her screams would be as she bled out, or if she'd be a gagger. Maybe she'd some combination of both. Would she beg for her life, or would she simply accept her fate. He was going to make her one of his toys, but he needed to know her habits before he would be able to catch her in his trap.

Jimin looked at Jungkook as he sat at the round table with three other men holding five cards in his hand. He wore no expression, and Jimin assumed he was playing Texas Hold Em, Jungkook's favorite game to play at the Casino. 

He licked his lips and watched as the woman strutted into House of Cards and made her way to the only Poker game of the night. She stood next to Jungkook and leaned over him and licked her lips. Jimin watched as she leaned in towards Jungkook's ear and her lips moved as she giggled. Her softly stroked Jungkook's hair and Jimin glared seeing Jungkook smile.

"Raise two hundred and fifty." Jungkook said. His eyes flickered upwards at all of the men, daring them to try something else. The woman placed a hand on Jungkook's shoulder, and smiled at him while speaking enthusiastically. Jungkook kept his expression neutral and continued playing the game. Jimin watched as the woman rubbed Jungkook's shoulder and Jimin could feel his blood boil. He wanted her gone, the urge he had to kill her was higher than it had been in years. The woman bent down next to Jungkook and whispered something that made him laugh. He looked up at the woman and smirked. He held up one finger and the woman giggled. Jungkook laid his cards down and leaned back. The men at the table groaned and sat back throwing their cards onto the table.

"Full House." Jungkook sighed and he licked his lips. "Anyone want to go again?" His voice never wavered and it made Jimin shiver as he watched. He made eye contact with everyone seated at the table almost like he was challenging them all at once. He watched as two of the men nodded and another shook his head.

"Jiminie..." He heard Taehyung whine. Jimin turned to look at the younger and took a sip of his wine. He licked his lips and got rid of the crimson liquid that stained his lips. Taehyung poked his cheek and threw his head back against the back of the couch with a groan. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Jimin gave an apologetic smile and shook his head. He moved his hand patted the top of Taehyung's head.

"No, Pup," Taehyung leaned into his touch purring slightly at the pet name. "Tell me again?" He offered and twisted a strand of Taehyung's hair between his fingers. Taehyung shook his head at him and pouted crossing his arms. Jimin intertwined their fingers. "I'll listen this time, I promise." He pressed a kiss to his hand.

Taehyung shook his head and wagged his finger. Jimin frowned and moved to protest, but Taehyung moved his finger over Jimin's lips. "Don't listen, just agree." Taehyung said giving him a grin. Jimin nodded slowly. There was no telling what Taehyung was planning now that he'd finished talking about turning their house into a beach.

"What are you getting me into this time?" Jimin asked. He took Taehyung's chin into his hand and traced Taehyung's lips with his thumb. He admired the way Taehyung's lips curved into a grin as the younger moved away and began to playfully cackle. In one swift movement Taehyung had managed to place himself on Jimin's lap without untangling their hands and nuzzled his nose into Jimin's neck and placed a kiss on it before slowly trailing kisses up to his ear. With each kiss he placed up Jimin's neck he whispered a promise that had Jimin shaking in his seat. He licked the shell of Jimin's ear causing Jimin to shiver as he licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"Me." Taehyung whispered, he rubbed himself slowly on Jimin causing him to groan. Jimin wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist pulled him closer. He bit at Taehyung's scent gland and whined once Taehyung pulled away from him.

"Why are you such a tease?" Jimin asked. He licked Taehyung's cheek and smiled at the sound of Taehyung's laughter.

"You act like you aren't." Taehyung leaned in biting Jimin's lip, he pulled away slowly making eye contact with Jimin. Jimin hummed and closed his eyes. He moved his hand to the nape of Taehyung's neck and pulled him down towards him.

"Don't bite my lip unless you want me to pin you down and take you here right now." Jimin whispered. 

"I'm up for it." Taehyung replied wiggling his eyebrows with a mischievous glint in his eye. He moved his hands down towards the waist band of Jimin's pants and tugged on them. "But do you have the balls for it?" He giggled and unbuttoned Jimin's jeans. Jimin placed his hand over Taehyung's making the younger stop his actions. Taehyung blinked innocently and pouted.

"Are you scared, Chim Chim?" Taehyung cocked his head to the side licking his lips. Jimin didn't reply and Taehyung slipped his hand down the front of his jeans. Jimin groaned feeling Taehyung's hand on his member, and his eyes flashed pink. He licked his lips and kissed Taehyung deeply. He bit Taehyung's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and Taehyung moaned before opening his mouth. Jimin's tongue entered his mouth and swirled around in Taehyung's mouth. He pulled back panting slightly and licked the blood from Taehyung's bottom lip while Taehyung continued to move his hand up and down Jimin's member and squeezed it. Jimin hissed.

"Don't start what you can't finish, pup." Jimin warned, his hands moved downwards and squeezed Taehyung's butt. Taehyung laughed.

"Rawr." Taehyung snarled with a laugh. He moved his hand and stood up and laughed as he admired the bulge. He unbuttoned Jimin's jeans and kissed his nose. "Is this better?" He asked. Jimin squirmed and stood up pulling Taehyung against him. He rubbed himself against Taehyung and leaned up kissing him, he felt Taehyung wrap his arms around his neck and nipped at Taehyung's lips before pulling away.

"Is this?" He whispered against his lips. He watched as Taehyung's eyes flashed blue and the younger man leaned down and licked Jimin's neck. The sound of shrill laughter caused him and Taehyung to stop their actions and glance over at the Poker table. The woman was bent over in laughter and her breasts close to Jungkook's face. Jimin could smell the envy mixed in with Taehyung's Vanilla scent and kissed his jaw. Taehyung turned his attention back to Jimin and intertwined their hands. He held them up to his lips and kissed both of Jimin's hands.

"Jungkook's going to regret letting that Beta get so close to him." Taehyung whispered. Jimin nodded in agreement before burying his nose in the crook of Taehyung's neck and inhaling the sweet scent of Vanilla. He kissed under his ear and bit at his earlobe. He untangled one of their hands and wrapped it around Taehyung's waist. He felt the need to hold him close, but he wasn't sure why.

"What did you have in mind?" Jimin's looked over at Jungkook and the woman. Jungkook had finished the game, and by the looks of things he'd won. The proud smirk on his face and the way Yoongi patted him on the back were tell-tale signs of success. Jimin felt Taehyung grab his chin and force him to look up at him. A gun shot went off, and Jimin's gaze flickered over to it. Yoongi held a gun, and the body of one of the men was laying on the ground. Jimin felt his gums begin to hurt at the scent of blood. He yelled in pain, and glared at Taehyung. He bit Jimin's shoulder. "What?"

"Don't pay attention to them," Taehyung ordered. He leaned down and pressed his lips roughly against Jimin's. The kiss was short, but demanding and filled with promises of a long night of pleasure if he obeyed Taehyung's every command. "Only me." Jimin nodded, almost in a daze as Taehyung pulled away. Taehyung allowed their noses to touch and his lips to hang over Jimin's, just barely touching. The small sensation made Jimin want more and he couldn't help but tilt his head up in an effort to kiss Taehyung once more.

Taehyung moved back and shook his head smiling. He gently tapped Jimin's nose before resting his forehead on his. Taehyung moved Jimin towards the couch and pushed him down to sit. He climbed onto Jimin's lap and leaned into his ear. "Not yet," he whispered. 

Taehyung gazed deeply into Jimin's eyes and Jimin nodded groaning softly once he felt Taehyung squirm a little in his lap. "I have to explain the rules first." Taehyung winked at him and laughed. Jimin licked his lips and held Taehyung's hips a bit tighter.

"Tonight, it's just you and me." Taehyung spoke slowly. Jimin knew that this was non-negotiable by the way Taehyung leaned down and kissed Jimin passionately. Jimin licked Taehyung's bottom lip, but Taehyung bit his tongue and pulled away with playful glint in his eyes. Jimin's eyes flickered over to Jungkook once again, but Taehyung caught his gaze before it had a chance to linger and brought it back to him. "Jungkook can watch, but he can't play." Jimin nodded hanging off of every word Taehyung spoke. He moved one of his hands to Taehyung's cheek and stroked the soft skin affectionately. Taehyung hummed softly leaning into his touch and smiled mischievously before taking Jimin's fingers into his mouth and sucking on each one of them. Jimin groaned, he knew that if he played by Taehyung's rules he would be in for a wild night.

"How are we going to do that?" Jimin asked, they'd attempted to tie the young Alpha up before, but each time he had managed to break free. Jimin jerked his hips up as he felt Taehyung's tongue circle the tip of his index finger. Taehyung removed Jimin's fingers from his mouth with a 'Pop' and smirked. 

He glanced over at one of the empty seats on the couch and gestured towards his bag, which sat zipped up. Taehyung removed himself from Jimin's lap, causing Jimin to whine in protest and reach out for him. Taehyung looked back at him and smiled. He sat next to him and grabbed the bag before placing it on Jimin's lap. "Open it." He instructed.

Jimin unzipped the bag and his eyes widened as he pulled out a white package. "How?" He examined it, but from the corner of his eye he noticed a buff man walk next to the couch. He kept an eye on him and watched as he walked away. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin's torso and laid his head on his chest, Jimin wrapped his arm around Taehyung's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

"We both know how kinky the Hyungs are." Taehyung laughed tracing patterns on to Jimin's shirt with his fingers. Jimin nodded in agreement and looked at the package. Long silver rope with black and red silk ties were wrapped neatly in a package with the label, Bondage for Alphas. He looked back at Taehyung and the smirk on his face reminded Jimin why he was his other half. "All it took was one call to Jin-hyung and he had it specially made for our baby Alpha." Jimin placed the rope on his lap and looked up at Taehyung.

"Are you sure about this Tae?" He asked. He could only imagine how long Jungkook would be able to last without being able to touch one of them. Jimin knew that the second the rope was untied Jungkook wouldn't allow either one of them to have their way until they were both begging on their knees through their gagged mouths.

"Positive." Taehyung winked at him and Jimin nodded smiling. Teasing Jungkook was always fun and the aftermath was even more so. Sure, it was exhausting, but it was definitely worth it. He looked down at the package and looked up at Jungkook who was now making his way towards the two of them. "Put it back! Hurry!" Taehyung whispered. Jimin fumbled slightly with his hands before putting the package back inside Taehyung's bag. He looked up to see Jungkook standing in front him with crossed arms.

"What's that?" Jungkook asked pointing to Taehyung's bag. Jimin's nose wrinkled in distaste as he smelt fresh hay on Jungkook. The woman's scent was all around him, and Jimin hated it.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Jimin smiled. Jungkook frowned and his eyes moved back and forth from Jimin to Taehyung. Jimin glanced at Taehyung and from the look on his face, he could smell the hay scent as well. Jungkook licked his lips and sighed crossing his arms. 

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets." Jungkook sighed. Taehyung stood up instantly and wrapped his arms around the younger Alpha's neck. As if on instinct Jungkook's hands found their way to Taehyung's waist.

"It's a surprise, Kookie~" Taehyung laughed. He placed a quick peck on Jungkook's lips and smiled at him. "Can't we surprise our favorite Alpha?" Taehyung pouted and Jungkook rolled his eyes. He looked at the two of them and Jimin squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"Well, it's not a surprise anymore, so tell me." Jungkook whined. Jimin laughed. It was times like this that he remembered how young Jungkook was.

"It's a surprise if you don't know what it is," Jimin smiled. He gave Jungkook a wink and laughed. Taehyung joined in and Jungkook sighed. Taehyung led Jungkook to the couch beside Jimin and sat on the other side of him. Jungkook wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung and Jimin both shook their heads laughing. Jimin hugged Jungkook and puckered his lips. He pointed at them and Jungkook leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"You smell like that girl," Taehyung groaned. "I don't like it." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back towards the two of them. 

"You mean Ying Ying?" Jungkook asked. Jimin rolled his eyes. So that was the girl's name. He moved away from Jungkook and mimicked Taehyung's actions. "I just needed information from her," Jungkook sighed. "Calm down, you have nothing to worry about." Jimin turned around and placed his hand over his heart. He was best informant in all of Seoul, maybe all of Korea even.

"You could've gotten it from me." He said. Jimin felt a little hurt. If Jungkook didn't want to ask him about something was he keeping something from him and Taehyung?

"It's not that kind of information." Jungkook sighed. Taehyung turned around, his expression was serious.

"What kind was it?" He asked. Jungkook sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing important, don't worry about it."

"It must've been pretty important if you had to flirt to get it." Taehyung crossed his arms again. "She was all over you."

"Jimin, Taehyung," Jungkook sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes before opening them again. "It wasn't like that, I just can't tell you-"

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets." Jimin stated. 

Jungkook gave a bitter smile and scoffed shaking his head. "It's a surprise, Hyung." Jimin licked his lips and sighed crossing his arms. "Wait until we get home."

"Oh, we will." Taehyung replied. Jungkook sighed and crossed his arms before clicking his tongue.

"What's that supposed to-" 

"You Taehyung?" A gruff voice asked. Jimin cringed at the sound of the voice, it was rough, but high pitched. Almost like a tea kettle squealing while someone scratched a chalk board. He turned his head to see a short, but buff man standing behind the couch with his hand on Taehyung's shoulder. The man was bald and tattoos were inked into his scalp and scars ran along them. He wore a black leather jacket with symbols on it and the smell of rubber oozed off him in waves. He seemed to be an Alpha, but Jimin couldn't really tell.  
Jimin watched as Taehyung turned and nodded. "That's me!" Taehyung smiled pointing to himself. He noticed the way Jungkook tensed and pulled the two of them closer to him, and by instinct Jimin felt himself moving in closer to him. Something about this man made him uncomfortable, especially since he couldn't tell his subgender.

"I heard rumors about your, uh talents" The man trailed off licking his lips. He looked back at a group of men dressed in similar jackets and laughed before looking back at Taehyung. By this time Taehyung had already stood up as he sized up the man in front of him. The man's eyes ran up and down Taehyung's body and he flashed him a smile. "That true?"

"You heard right." Taehyung spoke. He placed one hand on his hip and used the other to run his hand through his hair. Taehyung was truly a beautiful sight to Jimin, and by the way Jungkook was staring he knew he felt the same. "So, what are you going to do with that information?" Taehyung taunted, he flicked his eyebrows upwards and smirked.

The man laughed and took a step closer. "I'm dragging you back." He reached for his belt amd in an instant Jimin and Jungkook were standing up. The man pulled out a black revolver and held it up. He fired missing the three of them and hitting a glass of liquor in a man's hand. The man screamed and everyone's eyes turned to the man I'm the leather jacket. Jungkook pulled Jimin behind him. "Jimin, Taehyung both get out of here!" He ordered. "I'll take care of this." 

Jungkook drew his gun and shot at the man. The man fell to the floor and the other men in leather jackets stood up drawing their weapons. "Go!" Jungkook growled at him.

Another bullet fired, and it barely missed Jimin but it hit Taehyung's shoulder. His scream filled the casino and Jimin ran grabbing Taehyung's uninjured arm. He pulled him out of the main building and into the long corridors where men dressed in black sunglasses prowled. Jimin took a deep breath and thought about what to do. He didn't bring a weapon with him, and there was no telling if he'd be able to fend them all off and protect Taehyung at the same time. He decided to run. He was careful not to be seen and he kept a hand over Taehyung's mouth to muffle the sounds of pain that left his mouth. They slipped out of the back entrance and the two of them ran. Jimin wasn't sure how long it was until a sleek black van pulled up next to them. He felt fear strike his heart and ran behind the car. He glanced at the license plate and sighed. SEXY-JIN.

The car reversed itself and sped back down the road to the two of them. The driver rolled down the window and Jimin watched as the sight of familiar blonde hair and a pretty face revealed itself to him. Jimin sighed in relief at the sight of his Hyung and smiled thankfully.

"Get in." Seokjin commanded. Without hesitation Jimin opened the back door of the vehicle and helped Taehyung inside. When Taehyung groaned in pain Jimin muttered words of reassurance and kissed his forehead.

"Just hold on a little younger baby." Jimin promised him shutting the car door. He walked around the car to the other side. His hand grabbed on to the door handle and he moved to open it, but he felt hands roughly grabbing at him from all directions. He fought off as many as he could by throwing punches, he heard bones crack and warm, but thick liquid make it's way onto his balled fists. Jimin knew it was blood, and continued hitting. A sharp object pierced the skin of his neck and Jimin's felt his body going limp. He heard screaming from Taehyung and closed his eyes. Jimin didn't want to see the look in his eyes as he was dragged away.  
~•~•~•~•~•~  
Jimin licked his lips and took a deep breath opening his eyes. He heard the sound of water dripping and steam hissing. He smelt something similar to copper, and rotting. Squeaking and skittering sounds were all around him and Jimin shrieked as he felt something run over his feet.

"I know what you want~" Jimin sang. He moved his head around and looked around for a sign of anyone else. He wanted to hurry and start, the quicker they showed their face the quicker he could leave.

"You know what we want?" A deep yet feminine voice asked. It belonged to a woman in a black mask dressed in a black body suit with tights and gloves. She spoke Korean with a foreign accent and she had a very unique scent. It was Shea Butter, he wouldn't exactly call it rare, but it was one that wasn't typically thought of. "What about what you want?" She asked. The woman walked near Jimin and around him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and laughed. "Is there anyone in here that you want, Jimin?" She asked in his ear. Her cool breath fanned his ear and Jimin shivered as wrinkled his nose.

"Of course not." He spat. The idea of him betraying his mates in that way made him disgusted. Jimin had enough respect for them to not be tempted and he had enough faith in them they wouldn't do the same. The woman laughed and backed away.

"Not at all?" She asked.

"None."

"Very well," she sighed. She moved away and circled around Jimin's seat with her arms crossed behind her back. "If you're sure." The woman snapped her fingers and long golden rod appeared in her hands. Three long pointed tips were at the end, and it reminded Jimin of a trident. Jimin tilted his head to the side, smirking up at her.

"Do your worst." He snarled.

"I intend too." She brought the trident up Jimin's cheeks and scratched his cheeks. Jimin laughed.

"Try harder.

The woman brought the trident down quickly and Jimin furrowed his brows in confusion. What was she doing? He heard the Trident pierce skin, but it wasn't his. The scent of fresh blood wafted through the air and a scream that made Jimin taste copper. He turned his head. The light was dim, and before he couldn't see it, but now with his head tilted upwards and his face visible Jimin felt tears stream down his face.

"Taehyung!!!!!" Jimin cried out.  
~•~•~•~•~•~  
Kim Namjoon closed his eyes as he took a sip of whiskey from the shot glass. After getting a phone call from Yoongi telling him that someone started shooting at House Cards, he was already on edge, and hearing that Taehyung had been shot from Jungkook made it hard for him to stay sober. But once he'd heard that Jimin was taken, he had no excuse to keep the alcohol he had in the cabinet from his shot glass.

He downed drink after drink, and he wasn't going to stop until he was drunk enough to come up with a solution far-fetched enough that it had to work. Namjoon felt his mind become a haze and sighed tilting his head back. He moved his hand towards his alcohol bottle and unscrewed the lid. He moved to pour it into his glass, but he missed pouring the alcohol to the ground.

Screw it. He thought, and brought the bottle up to his lips and drank. He gulped it down until the bottle was empty and with a satisfied popping sound he removed the bottle from his mouth. He let out a small burp and closed his eyes as he felt the burn crawl down his throat. His mind was slightly hazed over, but it did nothing else. He knew that most alcohol would do little to nothing for him, but he had nothing better to do. He stood up and fumbled his way to the kitchen.

He needed something else, something stronger. He reached for the bottles in the back of the cabinet. It was the strongest thing they had, he wasn't sure what was in it, but he knew that it would do the job. He unscrewed the lid and grimaced at the strong smell of it. He brought it up to his lips, before shaking his head. If he drank it alone Yoongi would kill him if Seokjin or Hoseok hadn't already done it. He sighed and shook his head before he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and chugged it down. He frowned at the taste, but after drinking a bottle whiskey by himself it was the only thing he could run through that wouldn't have Seokjin scolding him harshly. He shook his head, crumbling the empty beer can in his hand and throwing it on the floor and grabbed another one. He slid to the floor as he began drinking the one in his hand after scooping as many beers as he could onto the floor.

It wasn't long before Namjoon drank all the beer on the floor and reached for another one from the refrigerator and groaned seeing there was only one left. He couldn't remember when he'd grabbed the last beer in his hand, but he found he didn't really care as he drank it in large gulps. He sat with his head tilted back against the refrigerator, one knee was propped up and he had an arm draped over it and he breathed in and out slowly. At least fifteen empty beer cans were on the floor around him. He groaned softly and shut his eyes tightly. He still wasn't where he wanted to be. He was barely even buzzed, and it didn't help the raging turmoil he felt inside.

What could he do to fix this? The people he cared about were in trouble and he couldn't do anything but sit at home and drink. He couldn't even get up and help find Jimin, or at least kill the man who shot Taehyung. He hated that it was all because of that stupid fire. All because of Jaebum. He wanted to do something, but he knew if Jaebum found out he was still alive he would kill not only him, but the other six members of Bangtan as well. He couldn't have that, the rest of them had too much to live for, and they placed their lives in Namjoon's hands. He wouldn't let them go to waste.

Taking another sip of the beer in his hand he wanted the alcohol overtake him. He couldn't drink anything much stronger, no matter how much he wanted be as drunk as he could be, he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. A drunk Alpha is bad enough, but a drunk Alpha Vampire was probably the worst thing someone could come across.

It wasn't a pretty sight, or smell, Namjoon remembered, one night at Blood Sweat and Tears. The Alpha's strong scent of Ginger mixed with alcohol caused him and everyone else to take a step back. Strong hormones wafted in the air making everyone at Blood Sweat and Tears avoid him, and he didn't take kindly to that. He remembered walking in on the Alpha Vampire pinning an under age Omega to one of the bathroom stalls. If he wasn't a fledgling back then he probably wouldn't have tried doing anything and let it happen, but his new vampire instincts combined with his Alpha ones made him protective over the Omega. He ended up grabbing the Alpha by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the wall. Of course the Alpha came back swinging and Namjoon remembered how much he tested the length of his new abilities. Of course he got one of the worst scoldings he'd ever gotten from Seokjin and Yoongi afterwards, but the look on the Omega's face made him feel much happier than it probably should have done.

He smiled thinking about the Omega. He was cute, but young, much younger than anyone at Blood Sweat and Tears should have been. What was his name? Namjoon sighed and thought through the almost non-existent haze of alcohol that clouded his mind. He knew that it started with a K, and the kid was a foreigner, he remembered that much about him. But his name, what was it? Namjoon grunted and slammed the beer can down on the floor not caring if the contents spilled on him. Why couldn't he remember? Why did he want to? He sighed licking his lips and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Namjoon?" He tilted his head up at the sound of his name and opened his eyes. He saw the silhouette of Seokjin standing in the archway of the entrance to the kitchen with his hands on his hips. Namjoon imagined an expression of shock covering his soft, yet masculine features. He flipped the light switch on causing Namjoon to hiss and close his eyes before covering them with his arms. He felt like a vampire in an old movie in the sunlight.

"Did you try drinking again?" Seokjin asked softly. Namjoon heard his gentle footsteps move closer. Namjoon nodded and flinched away from Seokjin's hand. "You know that regular alcohol doesn't work, Joon." Namjoon mumbled and buried his face further into his arms. He wasn't ready to face any of them, not yet at least. He'd failed them and he wasn't ready to come face to face with that just yet. He shook his head as Seokjin attempted to come closer to him. His scent of a Dianthus flower smelt too good to Namjoon, he didn't feel worthy to even be associated with him, let alone have him as a lover.

"Come on," Seokjin whispered and petted Namjoon's head affectionately. Namjoon leaned into the touch and whimpered softly. It felt nice to relax, and allow himself to be taken care of for once. He heard Seokjin hum and move a bit closer. "Let's get you cleaned up, precious." Seokjin placed a small kiss atop Namjoon's head. Namjoon looked up and shook his head again.

"No, Hyung." Namjoon mumbled, he looked into Seokjin's eyes, and he was sure he'd never seen something so beautiful before. He held his hand out for him and Seokjin took it and Namjoon pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Seokjin and buried his face in his neck.

Namjoon inhaled his sweet scent of Dianthus flowers it calmed him down some, and having Seokjin in his arms made him feel like he was protecting someone. It allowed Namjoon to believe he was doing something right as the Leader of Bangtan. "Not yet," He whispered into Seokjin's skin, he placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin of his scent gland. Seokjin groaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. 

Namjoon felt a gentle peck on his cheek and buried his face further into Seokjin's neck. He felt his face heating up, and hoped that Seokjin couldn't see it. "Okay." Seokjin whispered. "But only for a little while." 

The two of them sat in silence as Namjoon thought to himself. He wondered if anything new happened, Seokjin was home and appeared to be unscathed, but where was Yoongi and Hoseok? Did Taehyung and Jungkook get home safely? Did they find Jimin?

"What happened Hyung?" Namjoon asked. Seokjin smiled sadly and moved away from Namjoon, and their eyes met. Namjoon recognized hesitation in his eyes as he searched Seokjin's eyes for answers. Seokjin looked away and sighed.

"I don't want to do this here."

Seokjin licked his lips and unwrapped Namjoon's arms from his waist. He stood up and held his hand out for Namjoon to take. He reached out and allowed Seokjin to pull him up. Seokjin placed one of his hands on the small of Namjoon's back and used the other to guide him.

He placed a kiss on Namjoon's cheek that caused Namjoon's to blush and he closed his eyes and avoided Seokjin's gaze. Seokjin giggled at him and moved his hand from the small of Namjoon's back. He took Namjoon's hand into his own and Namjoon smiled while keeping his eyes shut.

He heard Seokjin flip the light switch and from his eye lids he saw the light dim. He opened his eyes. "What happened?" Namjoon asked again. He heard Seokjin sigh and felt him squeeze his hand. He hoped that the feeling of dread in his belly would fade with good news. "Where's Yoongi and Hoseok?" Namjoon opened his eyes and Seokjin sighed again giving Namjoon a sad look. Namjoon knew if his heart was still beating at that moment it would have burst out of his chest.

He watched as tears began falling from Seokjin's eyes, and his cheeks became rosier while the rest of his skin paled. Seokjin moved away from Namjoon and wiped his face with his hands as he shook his head while taking a deep breath.

"Hyung?" Namjoon started, he reached out towards him but Seokjin avoided his touched. Seokjin gestured for Namjoon to follow him, and he led him to the bathroom silently and sat him on top of the sink while helping Namjoon remove his shirt. "What-" Seokjin shushed him and turned on the faucet and the shower head.

"Namjoon, you reek of alcohol right now." Seokjin said softly. "Take a shower, and once your head is a bit clearer, we'll talk about it." Seokjin moved to leave the bathroom and Namjoon reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"What happened?" His voice grew a bit rougher, and his tone came out harsher than intended. He pulled Seokjin to him and placed his hands on his waist. He hoped Seokjin didn't pick up on it, but by the way Seokjin's eyes flickered upwards with disapproval, Namjoon already knew.

"Hyung, please." Namjoon said softly. He licked his lips and Seokjin sighed and kissed his nose. "Let me know."

"Hurry and shower before the beer becomes sticky." A feeling deep in the pit of his stomach made him squirm on the counter. He hated this, not knowing what was going on. He watched as Seokjin pointed towards the shower and Namjoon stood up, watching as Seokjin walked out of the bathroom. He groaned before stripping out of the rest of his clothes. He hoped this was just another joke that Seokjin and Hoseok had planned for him.

Namjoon glanced at the mirror and sighed as he looked at his body. Tattoos and scars covered the majority of his chest, and some scars went as far down as his thighs. He touched one and flinched from the coldness of his hands once it made contact with the warm flesh. He didn't expect his hands to be so cold, nor did he expect to even have a warm body temperature. He'd have to ask Yoongi about it once he and Hoseok got home that night.

He stepped into the shower and relaxed feeling the warm water run down his body. He reached for the scentless body wash in the shower and squeezed some in his hand. He lathered it on his body before washing it off. As Namjoon stood in the shower he couldn't help but let his mind wander to what could have happened. He automatically thought of the worst case scenarios, but a glance to his wrist erased them almost completely. Hoseok and Yoongi's names were still written in ink if they were dead then their names would be scarred over and his claim marks from them would have disappeared. Maybe he could use the mind link to ask Yoongi what was going on. Why didn't he think of it earlier?

Namjoon was sure the effects of the alcohol were fading as he slowly regained the ability to put two and two together. He closed his eyes and imagined Yoongi standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Namjoon's waist. Namjoon could almost smell the strong scent of Leather permeating throughout the shower.

"Yoongi," Namjoon called out. He was in a dark room and the smell of Leather was everywhere. "Are you-"

The connection was cut off instantly causing Namjoon to fall back against the wall in shock. What was going on? Was Yoongi safe? Was Hoseok safe? Was Seokjin purposely keeping information away from Namjoon. Was that even Seokjin? Something came over Namjoon, and he felt anger boil inside of him. He saw red and he felt himself lose control. Everything around him became enhanced. The sound of water spraying from the shower head became louder and every scent became stronger. He was able to hear Seokjin's breathing and the soft sounds of his footsteps as he paced around their shared bedroom. Namjoon closed his eyes, he could smell the fear and worry that was coming off Seokjin in waves.

Namjoon growled slamming his fist into the wall hard enough to leave a dent in the tile. He continued smashing his fists into the tile and blood began dripping from them. He felt the stinging pain, but continued punching until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder. "Namjoon!" Seokjin yelled. His voice was tainted with worry. "Stop! Please!" He heard Seokjin's voice crack and he smelt the salty tears that were streaming down his face. He felt Seokjin pulling on him. "You're hurting yourself! Stop!" The sweet smell of the Dianthus flower filled his nose and he felt his body relax.

He closed his eyes and tried regaining control over himself. He couldn't let his hormones overtake him, and he wouldn't. Namjoon shook his head dropping to the shower floor and hugging his knees before burying his face in them. Warm tears streamed down his face and he sniffled. He felt fear, what was going to happen? Would everything be okay? 

He felt the water stop running in the shower, and heard the deep shaky breath of Seokjin. "Namjoon," His voice was much softer than before and tainted with worry, much like his facial expression. He sat next to Namjoon and wrapped his arms around the him rubbing his arms in an effort to comfort Namjoon. Seokjin looked around the bathroom and down at Namjoon's bloody hands. He took them both and placed kisses on each of his knuckles.

"Oh, Joonie. What did you do?" He whispered into Namjoon's ear. Seokjin's eyes were on the blood stained tiled walls of the shower and his gaze was filled with worry and fear as he looked at Namjoon. "Are you okay, baby?" Namjoon nodded and sat still for a moment not speaking as he let Seokjin comfort him. He stood up, bringing Seokjin with him. He moved towards the towel rack and grabbed a towel off of it. He wrapped it around his waist and glanced back at Seokjin, he hated the pessimistic scent that came from his body. He wanted to make everything better, but he wasn't sure how.

Namjoon reached out and cupped Seokjin's cheeks in his hands roughly. "Jin, please, I need to know. What happened?" He felt the haze of the alcohol drift away and he was ready to know everything. Seokjin opened his mouth, but closed it almost as soon as he did looking down at the floor. Namjoon growled in frustration. Why couldn't he just tell him? He knew they weren't dead, and almost anything would've been better than that. He needed to know if everyone was safe now, maybe he was overreacting, but- He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Namjoon didn't know how to feel, his members were everywhere and nowhere, but he didn't know where that was. He wanted to do everything within his power to protect or save them, but he couldn't do that if he didn't know what he was dealing with. He opened his eyes and they flashed red. "Tell me." His voice was filled with authority and rough sounding edge. Seokjin flinched at the sound of it and Namjoon needed to calm down. He moved away from Seokjin and hugged himself. His fingers wrapped around his arms and his nails were digging into his skin. He was letting his hormones overtake him and that wasn't the way to handle any situation.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin called out. "Calm down you're hurting yourself!" Seokjin's scent waved over him and he felt like he was suffocating. 

"Why do you think that is?" Namjoon snapped opening his eyes. Seokjin flinched back and covered his face. Namjoon covered his nose, and forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." After he calmed down he moved towards Seokjin who appeared to be frozen as he stared at Namjoon. Namjoon recognized the look in his eyes as fear, and the strong smell coming off of him confirmed his suspicions.

"Let me see your hands." Seokjin said softly. Namjoon extended his arms and watched as Seokjin reached in the medicine cabinet for supplies. He pulled out bandages, gauze, and Neosporin and placed them on the sink beside Namjoon. Next he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, and began wiping the blood from his knuckles. Seokjin disinfected the all the cuts on his hands and wrapped them with gauze.

"Seokjin," he said softly. Seokjin didn't meet Namjoon's eyes. Namjoon moved his hand towards Seokjin, but he flinched away from him. A sour feeling came of Namjoon and he swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry." He repeated with a sincere whisper and moved his arms to where he could embrace Seokjin properly. Namjoon knew that he wasn't handling situation properly, but he was upset because he didn't know what he was supposed to be handling. He needed to know if he had a reason to be worried. He knew he was on edge because Yoongi wasn't responding to the Mind Link which meant he was either unconscious or too far away for it to reach, but he felt like he should have known better than to let his biology take him over. Of course it was easier said than done, but still, it shouldn't have been that easy for him almost lose control.

Seokjin returned the embrace and pressed his lips against Namjoon's softly. "No, I am." His voice was barely audible, and Namjoon pressed a kiss to Seokjin's temple, and gave him a pleading look.

"Jin, honey," He said before leaning in towards him, he pressed their foreheads together and made eye contact. "Please." He licked his lips. Seokjin nodded at him and sighed shakily looking down. He played with his hands and moved his thumbs around each other in a circular motion.

"I'm not sure if I can-" he stopped speaking and licked his lips. "If-if I can tell you this in-here," Seokjin responded. He avoid Namjoon's gaze biting his lip as he looked down at the floor. "It doesn't give you much space to- uh-um," He paused and looked around the bathroom and at the blood stained tile.

"React." He whispered after a moment. His gaze lingered on the blood stained tile and his eyes flickered up to Namjoon's before returning back to the floor. Namjoon sighed pulling Seokjin between his legs and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to know, and no matter where he was told, Namjoon knew he would have to be calm to come up with a solution. He nodded and walked from the bathroom silently with Seokjin following after him.

He walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of grey underwear before slipping them on. He laid down on the bed and gestured for Seokjin to join him and Seokjin moved almost instantly. Namjoon's arms were wrapped around him as Namjoon buried his nose in Seokjin's hair. He inhaled his scent in hopes of it calming him down more.

"Just tell me." Namjoon kept his tone soft and rubbed Seokjin's cheek with his thumb. He felt the haze almost gone, when the strong scent of sweet the Dianthus flower filled his nose again. "Jin? Are you-" Jin cut him off by shushing him, and sighed before speaking.

"HIM took Hoseok, and we- we think that he has Jimin as well." Namjoon's eyes widened. Was he hearing Seokjin correctly? This wasn't making any sense. He moved his face from Seokjin's hair and Seokjin moved from his chest so the two of them could look at one another.

"What?" Namjoon asked.

"HIM took Hoseok and possibly Jimin. Yoongi and Jungkook went to find them." Seokjin repeated much calmer than before. Namjoon searched Seokjin's eyes for any sign that he was lying. He found nothing and took a deep breath before asking.

"Do you mean 'him' as in, HIM?" Seokjin nodded slowly. "I thought he was dead." Namjoon whispered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he moved away from Seokjin and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face with a soft groan. "He's supposed to be dead!" He growled. Seokjin sat up and moved towards Namjoon. His breathing became unsteady, and he shook his head.

"Namjoon, calm d-"

"I was there- I was there when- when Jaebum shot him." Namjoon stuttered. He moved away from Seokjin and stood up. He ran his hand through his hair with the other hand on his hip. He licked his lips and Seokjin watched as Namjoon paced around the bedroom. "The bullet went between his eyes and-" he stopped himself shaking his head. He growled and kicked the wall. This didn't make any sense, he took a deep breath. If HIM was really involved then- What could Namjoon do?

"Namjoon-"

"You don't understand Jin!" Namjoon yelled. He pulled at his hair and continued shaking his head. It wasn't adding up. "I helped dispose of the body, Jin." He hugged himself tightly and moved further away from the bed. He wanted to be alone to think, but he didn't want to leave Seokjin alone with the possibility of HIM still being alive.

Namjoon looked at him. He moved back to the bed and sat in front of Seokjin. He took Seokjin's hands. "Please tell me that you might be mistaken." Seokjin opened his mouth, but closed it as soon as he did and looked away from Namjoon.

"Please," Namjoon begged. He felt tears bubbling up in his eyes. If HIM was back he wasn't sure of he could protect anyone anymore.

"Namjoon," Seokjin's voice was softer than he'd ever heard it before. "Calm down." Seokjin wrapped his arms around him, and gently raked his fingers through Namjoon's hair. "We need to come up with a plan to get Hoseok and Jimin back." He kissed the side of Namjoon's head. "Despite what they think, Yoongi and Jungkook can't do it alone."

Namjoon wondered what HIM would want with Hoseok and Jimin. What did HIM want with the two of them? Did this have something to do with- Namjoon shook his head. He promised Hoseok he would never even think about it again, but could it have been about that? But if it was, then why was HIM involved. Hoseok would've told him if he was involved with HIM, right? Or at least Yoongi or Seokjin?

"Do you think it's about-" Seokjin cut himself off and glanced at Namjoon. Namjoon rubbed his cheek softly and kissed his nose. "That thing we're not supposed to mention?" Namjoon sighed looking up at Seokjin. He stopped his hand from running through his hair and took into his bandaged ones. He placed a soft kiss on Seokjin's hands.

"I was thinking the same thing." Namjoon sighed. "But, I don't know." He looked up at Seokjin as he thought about situation, but wondered what Jimin would have to do with it. If it really was about that thing then how could he be involved? Jimin had no previous ties with that organization, the only one who did was Taehyung.

Namjoon's eyes widened with realization. "Where's Taehyung?" He asked quickly. Seokjin shrugged slightly with a grim expression on his face.

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean, 'You don't know'?" Namjoon asked He sat up and turned around to look at Seokjin. He felt like he could disappear at any moment and felt the need to hold him.

"I-I was driving, and," he paused and took a deep breath. He grabbed Namjoon's hand, and Namjoon pulled him into his chest. "We were trying to catch up with whoever took Jimin." Seokjin leaned into Namjoon's touch and took a deep breath before continuing. "They took off on a motorcycle and Hoseok jumped out of the car and ran on foot to try catching them, and we were trailing behind him."

"Then, I think someone started to shoot at the tires," As Seokjin began to explain he buried his face in Namjoon's neck and Namjoon felt warm tears fall onto his skin. He softly stroked Seokjin's hair and whispered words of reassurance in his ear. "Despite Tae's injury he tried shooting back at them,"

"But then they shot the tires." Seokjin sighed shakily and shook his head. "The car flipped, and Yoongi-" He stopped himself and wiped his tears shaking his head. He shook his fist and closed his eyes. "Yoongi, he pulled me out of the car, but Taehyung and Hoseok they were already- they were-" Seokjin's voice cracked and he stopped speaking for a moment. Namjoon placed a kiss on Seokjin's temple. He rubbed reassuring circles into Seokjin's back while Seokjin buried his face into Namjoon's chest.

"They were- they were gone." Seokjin whispered, his eyes became glassy with tears. Namjoon watched as Seokjin's eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head furiously before speaking again. "They were gone Namjoon! They were gone!" His voice cracked and he gasped as tears flooded from his eyes. He balled his hands into fists and squeezed them before sobbing into Namjoon's chest.

Namjoon pulled Seokjin as close as he could. "Shh, baby," Namjoon whispered rubbing his back. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." Namjoon reassured. "I promise, Yoongi and I won't let anything happen to any of them." Namjoon took a deep breath and listened as Seokjin continued on.

"Yoongi told me to come here," Seokjin said quietly as his sobs calmed down. "He said that he'd call once everything was okay." Namjoon nodded and sighed before pressing a kiss to Seokjin's temple. "I'm sorry." Seokjin whispered he buried his face deeper into Namjoon's chest and inhaled his scent.

"For what?" Namjoon asked. He kissed the top of Seokjin's head. His sweet filled his nose and he felt Seokjin's body relax against his.

"For not being any help." Seokjin whispered through gritted teeth. "I tried, but I couldn't." Namjoon shushed him and moved around until he was hovering over Seokjin's body. His hands were on both sides of Seokjin's head and he gazed into his eyes.

Seokjin covered his face with his hands. "Don't look at me." He mumbled. Namjoon moved his hands and peppered kisses all over his face.

"You've done more than enough to help, Jinnie." Namjoon whispered leaning down against his lips. "You're safe, and staying safe is the only thing I want you to worry about right now." He pressed his lips against the corner of Seokjin's.

"Leave the worrying about Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung to Yoongi, Jungkook, and me." Namjoon gave him a soft smile and Seokjin nodded even though both of them knew he was going to worry regardless.

"Okay," Seokjin giggled as attempted to wave Namjoon away. "I'll try." Namjoon laid back down and Seokjin cuddled next to him. He rested his head on Namjoon's chest and sighed before taking Namjoon's hand into his. Namjoon watched as Seokjin closed his eyes and kissed both his eyelids.

"Is there any proof you have that it was actually HIM?" Namjoon asked. He needed to be absolutely certain. Seokjin sat up and moved to stand. He walked over to one of the dressers and pulled Seokjin pulled out a small bedazzled wrist band. He moved back to the bed and handed it to Namjoon. Namjoon looked at it and his eyes widened at the dull, but familiar scent. He gulped and looked to Seokjin tentatively. He licked his lips, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He saw tears rolling Seokjin's face and held the wristband higher.

"Is this-" Seokjin cut him off with a heart wrenching sob while nodding.

"It is." Namjoon sighed and placed the wristband on the bedside table. His phone buzzed from the charger and leaned over looking at it. It was a message from Jungkook.

JK: Tae and Chim Chim are at the safe house in Busan. Still looking for Hobi.

Namjoon: Okay. Keep in touch.  
~•~•~•~•~•~


	2. The Past Makes Us Who We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole point of a game are the rules, without them everyone is free to do whatever they please. - HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the revised version of this and hopefully it will make a lot more sense the the last version. I hope you enjoy reading and I apologise for any mistakes you see.

"Do you have it?" A man asked. Yoongi turned around and looked at the man, he had a thin build with scruffy black hair and an untamed beard. Yoongi wrinkled his nose at the grimy mixture of smoke, chocolate, and rotting fruit that came from the man. His clothes were dirty and hung off his body. He wrung his hands around each other and he had a twitch. His eyes were dark and had dark sunken holes that clashed with his pale skin underneath them.

 

"Do you?" Yoongi asked. His black hair was underneath a beanie and the only part of his body exposed to the outside were his eyes. He wore a long sleeved black turtle neck with black sleeves and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. Black gloves covered his hands and went a bit past his wrist and a black hat covered his beanie. He looked up towards the man who was a bit taller than him and cocked his brow.

 

"Show me first." The man spoke. Yoongi looked at him, and sighed. He snapped his fingers and two figures dressed in black walked out carrying a brief case. They opened the briefcase, and a silver bullet with symbols carved along it was set in a clear case. Beside it was a small hammer to open the case. The man's mouth curved into a smile, he reached out towards it tentatively.

 

With one swift movement one of the men chopped off his hand. The man screamed and Yoongi sighed. He should've known better than to bring a newbie on a job like this, he'd have to take care of it once this was over with.

 

"Do you have the money?" Yoongi asked. The man continued screaming and Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You can either keep screaming, bleed out, and not get the bullet or shut up and give me the money." The man trembled biting his lip, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, throwing it Yoongi. Yoongi picked it up and counted it. He nodded at the man as he placed it inside his coat, and took the hammer out of the briefcase. He smashed the case and put the hammer back down. He picked the bullet up and looked at it.

 

He placed the bullet between his index finger and his thumb and sighed, before loading it into his gun. He looked at the man and smiled underneath his mask. He pulled the mask down exposing his face and cocked the gun. Yoongi shot the bullet between the man's eyes and the man fell back and hit the ground with a thump.

 

Yoongi placed the gun inside his coat and pulled out another. He shot both of the men holding the briefcase. The briefcase fell onto the ground landing near their bodies. Yoongi kneeled down next to the body of the scruffy looking man. He wiggled his fingers and pressed his fingers inside the hole where the bullet went inside, but the bullet hole was too small for his fingers. 

 

He sighed and reached over the body towards the briefcase. He grabbed the hammer and smashed the skull, blood and other substances splattered on his face. He smiled at the warm feeling and stuck his tongue out to lick the blood off his lips. He placed his gloved inside the man's skull and began digging around for the bullet. He ignored the feeling of brain, fluid, blood, and pieces of his broken skull until he found the bullet. Once he did he held it up towards the moonlight and admired the way it shimmered.

 

He took his gloves off, and opened his car door. He stepped inside and opened the glove compartment. A roll of trash bags and cloth towels sat in it, Yoongi took them a unrolled a trash bag. He placed the gloves inside of it, and reached for a towel. He wiped the blood from his face and then from the bullet. He placed the towel in the bag and closed it up. He tossed the bag in the back seat and started his car. He began driving from the warehouse to his shared home.

 

He pulled up to the silver gates that guarded his home and looked at the their gatekeeper, an Alpha with a strong scent of fresh grass. The man opened the gates quickly and Yoongi drove through them. He sighed as he drove down the circular driveway. As he neared the garage, the door opened and he parked his car next to the many inside. He turned the car off and placed the key in his pockets. He opened the back door of the car and took the garbage bag out.

 

Yoongi locked the car doors and as he neared the exit to the garage he placed the keys on the key rack that was set on the wall near the door. Seokjin had an order for how the keys were supposed to be set up to avoid confusion, but Yoongi didn't care to use it at that moment. He opened the exit to the garage which served as another entrance to the house.

 

He walked inside and locked the garage door. He walked down the hallway, and stopped the kitchen. He stopped hearing laughter and looked inside. Hoseok and Seokjin sat across the bar each having a glass of wine set in front of them. They laughed slightly enjoying quality time with one another. Yoongi smiled slightly at the sight of them, and walked into the kitchen. He kissed Seokjin's head and did the same to Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist and buried his face in his chest. Yoongi wrapped his arm around Hoseok's back and looked at Seokjin.

 

"Is Namjoon back yet?" Yoongi asked. 

 

"No," Seokjin scowled. He looked at the clock. "But he has ten minutes before I go out there and find him myself, we have to leave in an hour."

 

"I'm going upstairs to take a shower," Yoongi said to them. He leaned over and kissed Hoseok's pouting lips and took off his beanie.

 

"We'll be here when you get back." Seokjin smiled at him and raised his glass above his head. Yoongi kissed his forehead. "Your suit is hanging on the wardrobe," he said. "And when you come down here I expect you to be dressed." 

 

"You're not," Yoongi poked his cheek. Seokjin swatted his hand away and Hoseok laughed.

 

"I'm not the one who procrastinated and nearly got killed because he didn't "feel" like moving when EXO threw a grenade." Yoongi rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he didn't feel like moving, but- He sighed, he couldn't even lie to himself about that.

 

"I don't think that really as procrastination-" Hoseok started to say but was cut off by a sharp look from Seokjin. He took a sip of his wine and looked off to the side. "Just saying," he mumbled. Seokjin turned to him.

 

"What was that?" He asked. Hoseok shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards his ears and made a twisting motion with his hands.

 

"Turn up your hearing aids old man," he laughed. Seokjin's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as a high-pitched scoff came out. Yoongi laughed hunching over slightly and looked at Hoseok with a bright smile. He shook his head at the giggling man.

 

Seokjin crossed his arms and sucked his teeth. "Aish, you brat." He looked away towards the floor. "Go get dressed before I kill you." Hoseok stood up and pecked Seokjin's lips. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and pulled him close enough to nuzzle the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on it and Hoseok giggled.

 

"We leave in an hour, so be down here in forty-five minutes." Seokjin said. He took a sip of his wine and smiled. "You're driving, Yoongi." He took another sip and ran his fingers through his hair. Yoongi ruffled his hair and Seokjin swatted his hands away with a scowl.

 

"Forty-five minutes." He poked Yoongi's waist, and then gestured to the tuxedo that laid across the couch. "And Hoseok get dressed so we're only waiting on our slackers."

 

"Aye Aye Captain." Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen to the staircase. He made his way up them, and sighed in content as he smelled their mingling scents. Leather, Cedarwood, Strawberries, and the Dianthus flower all came together to smell like home. 

 

Yoongi stepped inside their shared bedroom and looked at the two tuxedos that hung up on the wardrobe. He knew his was the one that had the shorter pants legs, and sighed taking off his clothes. He flinched slightly at the chilly air of their bedroom. He knelt down and moved seven pieces of floorboard, scented paper covered a large bin that was underneath the floorboards and placed the trash bag with his bloodied clothes into the bin. He stood up and walked into the adjacent bathroom.

 

The cold tile against his feet was slightly uncomfortable, but he quickly got over it as he turned on the shower. He made the water as hot as it would go, and stepped inside once he saw the mirrors become foggy. The hot water felt nice and warmed his cold body up. The water ran down his body and he sighed in content as the almost scorching water burned his skin. He took some unscented body wash and shampoo and began lathering his body and hair with it. He finished his shower quickly, and watched as the small traces of blood disappeared down the drain. He sighed and stepped out onto the warm rug that was set outside of the shower grabbed a towel from the towel rack. He wrapped it around his waist and took another one to dry his hair before stepping back onto the cold tile.

 

Yoongi put on a pair of underwear once he'd dried off and then brushed his hair. He put on the tuxedo, tying the tie into a neat bow and styled his hair. He closed his eyes as he moved to his jewelry box and put on his watch. He looked at himself in the mirror again, and once he was satisfied with his appearance he sprayed a scent enhancing cologne to bring out his scent of aged leather and liquor and walked downstairs.

 

Once he made it down he saw Namjoon walking out of the downstairs bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and a large bandage on his shoulder. "What happened?" Namjoon looked down at the floor then back at Seokjin who was following behind him with look mixed with both worry and annoyance. He carried a large white bag with a red Cross on it.

 

"Go on, tell him." His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot against the floor.

 

"I tripped while I was running away from a bomb." Namjoon gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Yoongi sighed and patted Namjoon's back.

 

"You're tux is upstairs, if you need help getting it on just yell." Yoongi said to him. 

 

"Don't worry," Seokjin said. "I've already got Hoseok on it." Yoongi nodded and walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. He sighed stretching his arms out and crossing one leg over the other. He threw his head back and closed his eyes with his mouth open slightly. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He wasn't sure when he'd have another moment to just sit in peace again. There was always something on his mind, mostly his thoughts centered around protecting his pack from threats, or they were filled with worry, occasionally his thoughts weren't his own, but the Master's, those days were the worst.

 

He heard something behind him and looked back, a dark figure was at the window. Yoongi stood up and ran to the window, he grabbed the gun he always kept on him and shot it through the window. A bright blue flash of light blinded him momentarily and he covered his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes a King's crown with a letter in the middle of it sat with painted red smile on the seal of letter. Yoongi looked around and saw a clown mask hanging from the tree outside of his window and felt anger and fear course through his body.

 

Yoongi looked at the shattered window and then back at the empty living room. He placed a hand on his hip and looked at his watch. He had about thirty or so minutes before Seokjin wanted him ready. He picked up the crown and letter and placed them in one of the drawers inside the tables. Then he walked to the back door of the house and walked to the gate. Yoongi knew there was no way that their gatekeeper would've allowed anyone inside without alerting him or Namjoon. They made sure that whoever they hired was top notch, they couldn't have some second rate Alpha guarding their home. Maybe next time he'd opt for a Theta, then at least their scent would knock out anyone who tried to come in. He'd just have to have Namjoon use that brain of his to figure out a way to keep the scent from knocking out certain people.

 

Once he arrived at the gate he looked around, the gate was left open and the strong scent of blood filled the air. Yoongi calmly walked to where the smell was coming from and sighed in annoyance seeing the gatekeeper for that shift was dead. His face and body was unrecognizable, but the scent of fresh grass mixed in with blood was unmistakably his. Yoongi knew that this would just be another annoyance he had to deal with, luckily the alpha had no family so no would come looking for him if he disappeared. Yoongi pulled out his cellphone and pressed four for Jungkook.

 

"Hello," Jungkook answered. Yoongi sighed leaning back against his heels with one hand in his pocket.

 

"Another one was killed, and there was another break-in." Yoongi said. He heard Jungkook inhale sharply.

 

"Was anyone hurt?"

 

"Not yet," Yoongi looked back at the mutilated corpse on the ground and took a deep breath. "But as soon as I find out who did this someone will be." Anger was rising up inside of Yoongi despite him portraying calmness on the outside. "I'll call you later, find someone to clean this up before Seokjin and Hoseok see it, and check his body for anything valuable then report back to me." Yoongi muttered.

 

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He walked around the grounds of his home three times to make sure there was no one there, and to see if he smelt any unfamiliar scents. Finding nothing he walked back inside the house to see Seokjin on his hands and knees scrubbing a red stain in the cream colored carpet. He was muttering under his breath and Yoongi bent down next to him.

 

"What happened here?" Yoongi asked.

 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know Mr. I'll Break Glass Knowing We Have An Alpha Who Can't Walk Without Hurting Himself and Not Clean It Up." Seokjin snapped. He glared at Yoongi and then turned his attention back to the stain, continuing to mumble under his breath.

 

"Sorry,"

 

"Go and-" He stopped himself and thought for a moment with an expression that Yoongi thought was adorable. His skin was tinted red and lips were pursed in anger. "Do something productive." He continued muttering under his breath and Yoongi sighed. He glanced at his watch, Seokjin wanted to leave in about ten minutes. He went to table where he stored the note and crown and took them out.

 

Yoongi decided to find Namjoon and Hoseok and wasn't surprised to see the two of them taking a nap together on the couch. Namjoon's arms were wrapped around Hoseok's waist and Hoseok's head was buried in Namjoon's chest. He took his phone out and took a picture of them before moving to wake them up. He gently shook Hoseok and once his eyes opened Yoongi was met with a soft groan. Hoseok shook his head and Yoongi softly stroked his hair.

 

"Already?" He asked. Yoongi kissed his head and nodded. Hoseok groaned softly and leaned further into Namjoon. "No," he whined.

 

"Wake up Joon for me, please." He kissed Hoseok's lips and then walked upstairs to his office. Once he entered inside he saw it was much neater than he had left it. He sat down at his desk then opened one of the desk drawers and placed the letter he found near the window in it and left the crown on top of his desk. He'd take a look at it later, but for now he had an event that Seokjin had been gushing about for months to go to. 

 

It was the soulbonding ceremony of one of their allies, a very private and traditional ceremony reserved for close friends and family. The ceremony would strengthen the bond of a pack, the only downside was that if one of them died, the rest of the pack that participated in it would die too. This was the ultimate sign of dedication to a pack or a person, but as time went off soulbonding ceremonies became less and less common. Marriage papers replaced them, and sooner or later divorce papers replaced those unless you were lucky. The closest thing to soulbonding was mating, but even that seemed to go away with time. Out of all three of his mates Seokjin was definitely hoping for a soulbonding, while Hoseok and Namjoon were both fond of the idea. Yoongi himself wasn't opposed to the it, he just felt like the time wasn't right. 

 

Yoongi closed his drawer and took their invitation to the ceremony off of his desk. Without it they wouldn't be able to attend, the worst thing that could happen at a soulbonding was a stranger ruining the event, that's why it was invitation only.

 

"YOONGI!!!!!" Seokjin screeched from downstairs. Yoongi jumped up and looked at his watch. They were supposed to leave nearly two minutes ago, he grabbed his wallet and placed his invitation inside. He walked out of the office and into their shared bedroom and took four duffel bags. They were always packed in case of an emergency and with the recent break-in, Yoongi wasn't sure if he wanted to bring his mates back to their house tonight.

 

He rushed down the stairs carrying the bags, once he got downstairs Namjoon went to him and took two of them. "Why are you bringing the bags?" Namjoon asked.

 

"We all need a break from everything," Yoongi replied. Namjoon nodded and they walked to the garage. Yoongi took a pair of keys off of the labeled key rack and pressed one of the buttons to unlock the car.

 

Namjoon leaned down next to Yoongi's ears. "So, what's the real reason?" He was careful to make sure that Seokjin and Hoseok didn't hear them even if they were still in the house. Yoongi glanced at him and then gestured to his phone.

 

"Expect a message from Jungkook." Yoongi replied. Namjoon's brows furrowed in confusion. Yoongi could see hurt in his eyes.

 

"You told Jungkook before you told me?" He asked. Yoongi shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I needed someone to handle it immediately." Yoongi replied. Namjoon nodded silently, but Yoongi could tell Namjoon was overthinking the situation as usual. He kissed Namjoon's cheek and then gestured for him to continue following.

 

"Okay," Namjoon said. He followed Yoongi to the Tesla Model S with a matte black finish. Yoongi and Namjoon placed the bags in the backseat and then sat in the front seats of the car. Namjoon was in the passenger's seat while Yoongi was in the driver's. They backed out of the garage and pulled into their circular driveway. Yoongi honked and Seokjin and Hoseok came outside. Seokjin opened the door for Hoseok and the two of them got in the backseat.

 

"Do I look okay?" Hoseok asked. He looked at Seokjin and the elder nodded.

 

"Perfect," he took Hoseok's shaking hand and held it against his heart before kissing it. Namjoon chuckled looking back at Hoseok and Seokjin's interaction.

 

"As usual," Yoongi and Namjoon said together. Hoseok giggled and Seokjin peppered his faces in kisses. Yoongi drove up to the gate where a sleek black BMW X5 sat outside of the gate. Yoongi used the remote control device in his car to open the gate.

 

"Where's Jikyu?" Hoseok asked.

 

"Who?" Yoongi asked. He closed the gate and looked back at Hoseok through the rearview mirror. "Put on your seatbelts."

 

Hoseok and Seokjin put on their seatbelts and then Hoseok looked back up. "The Alpha that worked the afternoon shift at the gate." Hoseok explained. "He wasn't supposed to-"

 

"I sent him home for the weekend." Yoongi said calmly. He did his best to keep his heart beat even, if it sped up even the slightest then everyone would know he was lying. He felt Namjoon's gaze on him and then the younger Alpha was inside of his mind.

 

"What really happened, Hyung?" Namjoon's conscience asked.

 

"He was killed, someone broke in today." Yoongi's conscience replied. Namjoon nodded and looked away from him and towards the window.

 

"Why?" Hoseok asked.

 

"Why do you care?" Yoongi asked. His tone was ruder than he'd expected it to come out.

 

Hoseok looked down and started to play with his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "He's my friend." He whispered. Seokjin pulled Hoseok into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Nice going Hyung," Namjoon's conscience said. Yoongi glanced at him and took a deep breath.

 

"Sorry, Hobi." Yoongi apologized. "Today was just really stressful, and I didn't mean to take it out on you." He turned around looked at Hoseok. Hoseok nodded and gave him a bright smile, he really was too good for this world.

 

"It's fine, I get it." Yoongi was about to reply when he heard a loud honk. Jungkook was in the driver's seat of the BMW with his palms showing and an impatient expression. Yoongi put the car back in drive and began driving down the highway with Jungkook following after him.

 

The rest of the ride was silent because everyone had fallen asleep about thirty or so minutes after he began driving. Yoongi was honestly enjoying the rare opportunity to sit in silence around his mates. He was able to inhale the fresh mixtures of their scents. Namjoon's strong scent of Cedarwood mixed in with Hoseok's scent of fresh Strawberries and Snow and Seokjin's scent of Dianthus flowers was the most perfect scent to him. 

 

He leaned back against his seat and moved one hand from the steering wheel and allowed the car to steer itself for a few minutes. He looked back at all of his mates and wondered how he became so lucky. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. Within the silence he found his thoughts centered around the flashes of blue light and the crown. He couldn't help but wonder what they were about, he knew it wasn't hostile, the aura coming from the letter was playful, but he didn't understand why someone would kill a gatekeeper to deliver that. Why not just use the mail?

 

He hadn't realized how in-depth his thoughts were until he realized he'd arrived at the venue of the ceremony. He woke his mates and opened the door for them. He moved to step in, but Hoseok put his hand on his Yoongi's waist and stopped him. He unbuttoned his jacket. "Hoseok what are you-" Hoseok pointed to the gun hanging off of his belt in a holster.

 

"You won't need that in here," He said. Yoongi shook his head. "Please," He stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eyelashes. Yoongi sighed and took the gun off his belt and handed it Hoseok.

 

"Only because you're cute." Hoseok bent down and kissed Yoongi's lips with a blush and a smile. He put the gun in the glove compartment of the car and Yoongi placed a hand on the small of Hoseok's back and led him towards the entrance where Seokjin stood with Namjoon's face buried deep in his neck. It was pretty likely Namjoon had at least two guns on him, even if Seokjin convinced him to take one off he'd have another hidden.

 

Jungkook pulled up after them and parked beside them. Taehyung and Jimin stepped out of the BMW and walked to over to everyone, Yoongi locked the car and watched as Jungkook walked from other side of the BMW. They all exchanged greetings before going inside of the building. Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, and Seokjin led the way with Jungkook, Namjoon, and Yoongi trailing closely behind them.

 

Once everyone entered the building they were met with loud music coming from a live band playing. Scents were mingling together and created an almost neutral scent.

 

"You came!" Seowoo the pack Alpha of the Jeung pack said with excitement in her voice. She and Yoongi grabbed each other's forearms and then bent down to scent each other's wrists as the customary greeting from one Pack Alpha to another.

 

"Jin wouldn't let me miss it for anything." Yoongi said. Seowoo laughed heartily and greeted the rest of the members of the Min Pack.

 

"The ceremony will begin in half an hour." She smiled. "Feel free to entertain yourselves until then, there's plenty of food, and drinks over near the entrance to the main hall. Bathrooms are to your left and as you can see there's a dance floor."

 

Yoongi nodded and bowed in respect towards her. "Thank you for inviting us." She smiled at him.

 

"Thank you for coming." She bowed to Yoongi. "Yoonji really wanted her older brother to be here, and she wouldn't stop gushing about how much she loved your pack."

 

"Where is Yoonji?" Seokjin asked, he looked around the room. Seowoo turned to him and then pointed towards the dance floor. He smiled seeing her and then grabbed Jimin and Taehyung's forearms. Jimin grabbed Hoseok's hand and the four of them went off to see her. Jungkook and Namjoon went with them and Yoongi smiled internally seeing his pack and sister interact in such a good way.

 

"They're really fond of each other aren't they?" Seowoo asked, despite her smile Yoongi could hear a bit of annoyance in her voice. The jealousy of an Alpha was terrible, only second to that of an Omegas. Yoongi nodded, and looked at her from the side.

 

"She was part of pack, bonds like that don't just go away." He looked at Seowoo and saw her smile faltering.

 

"Well," she smiled again and her voice went up slightly higher. "Enjoy yourself, I'm going to welcome the Beom pack."

 

Yoongi watched as she walked away from him to greet the other pack before walking to the refreshment table. He poured himself a glass of hard liquor and drank some. He walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He kept a close eye on his pack as he took out his wallet. His wallet always appeared to be bursting at the seams, but that was only because of all the documents he kept tucked away in them. Fake passports, ID's, and some contracts that he needed to look over.

 

He took out one of the contracts and looked it over. It was a smaller gang asking to become allies, they had potential, Yoongi would give them that, but their resources were pretty low. Yoongi looked for something that could be beneficial to BTS within their proposal, and he found it. There were ties to one of the rival companies Yoongi and Seokjin had been trying to buy for weeks. If he agreed and did his side of the job, then they'd have to sell at least a part of the company to Seokjin. He took out the stamp in his pen pocket and put a stamp with Agust D on the dotted line.

 

"I invite you to come and celebrate my happiness with my new pack and instead of celebrating with everyone," Yoongi looked across the table to see Yoonji sitting across from him. She used the straw in her martini to stir her drink some before staring intensely at her brother. "You're working."

 

"I'm your brother," he shrugged his shoulders. "You should know how I am by now." She rolled her eyes at him and Yoongi looked back down at the document.

 

"And because I'm your sister, that's why you should be celebrating with me." She walked around to him and picked up his drink and took a sip. She grimaced at the taste but shook it off and pointed towards his mates on the floor. "Or at least them." Yoongi began folding the document and tucked it back into his wallet. "I'm finally married!"

 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

 

"For you to go out there and have fun or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "I get that you had to be the breadwinner when we were kids, but now you can sit back and just enjoy life." She took his drink and then poured it in her drink and stirred it some.

 

"I can't be sober when I'm about to link my soul to seventeen other people." She shrugged. "And don't look at me like that, with a mate like Namjoon you should understand more than anyone." Yoongi nodded in agreement and Yoonji smiled.

 

"Anyway, you have three sexy mates who love you, and instead of having fun with them, you're cooped up in a corner by yourself."

 

"We have fun." 

 

"Get up and dance with them." She groaned. "If you can't do it for me, do it for them. I'm sure they'd love for you to dance with them." Yoongi began to protest, but Yoonji shook her head and pointed. "Go." She growled. Yoongi stood up mumbling under his breath and walked over to the dance floor.

 

Once he got there Yoongi felt a surge of energy rush over him as he watched Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook dance, a circle was around them as everyone clapped and cheered for them. "J-HOOOOOOOPPE!!!!!" Yoongi cheered. Hoseok's cheeks turned bright red and bright smile appeared on his face once he glanced at Yoongi and his dancing became even more enthusiastic. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested itself atop his head. He recognized the scent as Seokjin's and suddenly began to hate his height a bit more than usual.

 

"There you are~" Seokjin's words were slurred slightly and his scent was tainted with alcohol. He wasn't drunk, but he was getting there. Namjoon was near him and his eyes were following Seokjin's every move as well as making sure no one was trying to grabbing at Hoseok.

 

"I tried to stop him, but-" Yoongi nodded. Seokjin was always very persuasive, it took a lot to tell him no and not take it back. Without Yoongi there to put his foot down, Namjoon barely stood a chance if at all. He was the one that was more likely to spoil his mates and give in to whatever they wanted unless it was life-threatening. Of course no one was going to stop anyone from having a drink or more, but at private events such as this, getting drunk was out of the question.

 

"What brings you over here?" Namjoon asked. He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled him. Yoongi shrugged his shoulders.

 

"My legs." He watched Namjoon roll his eyes and smiled slightly bumping hitting his arm. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an announcement.

 

"Would everyone please gather in the main hall and find your seats, the ceremony will begin in a few minutes. The crowd dispersed and Yoongi watched as Taehyung ran to Jimin and Jungkook, and the three men embraced. They pulled Hoseok in and Yoongi smiled seeing the bright smile on Hoseok's face. Jungkook looked at Yoongi and nodded before walking towards the main hall. Namjoon picked up Seokjin causing him to squeal once his feet were lifted off the ground. Seokjin giggled and leaned up to kiss the tip of Namjoon's nose.

 

A Beta stood with a wide smile holding up a sign with Min Pack printed in large words on it. As common courtesy The Pack Alpha and the second in command sat at the ends of the row. Yoongi sat closest to the door and Hoseok sat beside him with Namjoon on the other side. Seokjin was beside Namjoon and Jimin, and Jimin was beside Taehyung who was in between him and Jungkook.

 

Yoongi kept his eyes on the door nodding as he listened to Hoseok talk about how pretty the crystallized decorations were. "You know Jin helped with decorations right?" Hoseok whispered. Yoongi shook his head.

 

He looked up and glanced around, the room was absolutely stunning. The walls were covered in a metallic paper with crystal blue tones and bedazzled designs. The long dangling crystal fixtures reflected blue lights and the alter were the ceremony would take place was lit up in a very flattering light. In the front of the room a table with a large goblet that had a sizzling liquid in it was set in the middle of the table with a knife beside it.

 

"Wow," Yoongi commented. Hoseok punched his arm and Yoongi grabbed at looked at Hoseok with a frown. "What?"

 

"I knew you weren't listening." Hoseok said, he crossed his arms and pouted.

 

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on mind." Yoongi replied. He took Hoseok's hand in his and kissed the top of it. "You've got my full attention now Hobi." He stared into Hoseok's eyes and smiled slightly seeing his cheeks turn red as a smile appeared on his face. He turned his head away from Yoongi. Yoongi pinched his cheeks and Hoseok moved his hand away from Yoongi and covered his face.

 

"Can you not look at me like that?" Hoseok said. Yoongi's brows furrowed. "I'm still not used to this,"

 

Yoongi leaned in towards Hoseok, and gently moved his hands away from his face. He kissed his forehead. "What do you mean?" He kissed each of Hoseok's knuckles and didn't miss the way his cheeks became darker.

 

"The fluffy stuff," he whispered. "I'm still getting used to relationships, and it's weird when I get butterflies fluttering around." He looked down at his feet. Yoongi nuzzled his neck and bit down on his scent gland. Hoseok moaned quietly.

 

"You deserve everything." Yoongi said. "The soft parts and the hard parts." He placed a hand on Hoseok's thigh and then held his hand. "How long until you think this going to start-"

 

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Seokjin shushed. He craned his neck to look at the two of them. "No talking the ceremony is starting." The lights began dimming and soft music played.

 

He let go of Hoseok's hand placed his arm around the back of his chair playfully bumping into Namjoon's arm. Namjoon looked at him and gave him a dimpled smile before nuzzling Hoseok's neck causing him to giggle and for Seokjin to give them all a harsh glare as the music became louder.

 

The Pack Alpha, Seowoo stepped out dressed in a cream suit with a bright smile on her face. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating the eternal union of my mates and me." She said. Seowoo bowed and turned around rolling up the sleeves of her jacket and shirt, and picked up the knife beside the goblet.

 

"Bound by the essence of their Alpha," Seowoo spoke. She cut her wrist and squeezed some blood out of it. She turned and one of the Omegas licked the wound causing it to close up and then lapped up the blood around it.

 

"The seed of a Beta." One of the Betas took a small glass container with white liquid inside and dumped the contents of it inside of the goblet.

 

"And the nutrients of an Omega." One of the Omegas carried a baby bottle with milk inside and squeezed seven drops inside. The three stood next to each other and gave a nod together. The Beta took the goblet and rose it above his head, an old priest walked up to the Beta and blessed the goblet.

 

"You may partake in the drinking of the bonding agent." He spoke with a smile. The Beta passed the goblet to Seowoo and she took the first drink and passed it down the libe. With each person who drank a small round of applause was given, once it was Yoonji's, Yoongi felt a tear fall down his cheek. He went to wipe it, but was beaten by Namjoon.

 

He turned his head to see his mates staring at him lovingly. "I'm not crying." He said to them with a sniffle. Hoseok smiled.

 

"We know." Hoseok smiled. They kept their eye on the ceremony and watched as it was passed to the last member of the pack. He was an Omega and had a bright smile on his face as he took the goblet in his hands. He looked back at everyone in the pack before throwing the goblet on the ground. Everyone gasped, and Seowoo stepped out. 

 

"Minam," she asked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a hand gun and shot her. She fell to the ground and the entire room was frozen in shock as the rest of the pack members fell. A crazed smile appeared on Minam's face and he began shooting at the crowd.

 

"Get down!" Jimin yelled. Everyone moved their heads into their laps, and did their best to protect each other.

 

"Yoon- Yoongi-" Yoonji cried out. Yoongi stood up out of instinct and moved to run to her, but stopped once the gun was pointed towards the crowd. He looked to see who it was, and Jimin was standing up trying to help an older Omega.

 

"I'll blow off that Omega's head." He threatened. "Sit down!" He growled. Yoongi sat down, his sister was dying anyways, there wasn't anything he could do. He sat down, Namjoon had Seokjin and Hoseok bent down on his lap with a tight look on his face. Jungkook jumped up and grabbed Jimin, before Jimin and Taehyung in a similar position. The room became quiet.

 

"Why so silent?" Minam asked twirling his gun around. Yoongi reached for his gun, and cursed remembering Hoseok asked him to leave it in the car. "Isn't this supposed to be a celebration?" He asked. "Where are my cheers? You cheered for everyone else, why not me?" He shot a bullet and the crowd screamed. "That's better."

 

Yoongi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Hoseok grabbed his hand and squeezed it, Yoongi tried to calm down, being angry wasn't going to help Yoonji. He decided to focus on comforting his mates.

 

"Im Jaebum, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, and Jackson Wang!" He called out. "Look at me," he growled. He picked up the knife on the table and cut the palm of his hands and smeared it on his face. He took the knife and put it on his jawline. "This is because of you." He laughed. He began cutting the skin from his face off. Bits of his skin fell on the floor and the entire room was silent. 

 

Once the skin was removed he growled. "Where's my applause?" He asked. "WHERE IS IT!!!!!" He threw the knife into the crowd and relished in the screams of terror.

 

"There we go," he said. He shot the gun into the crowd. "LOUDER!!!!!" He screamed. "I can't hear you." Sobs erupted throughout the room and Yoongi rubbed Hoseok's back.

 

"Jung Hoseok," he said with a laugh. "Kim Taehyung, and Kunpimook Bhuwakul let's play a game!" Yoongi tasted copper and his body froze. Namjoon pulled out a gun and shot the man. The entirety room became silent as they watched the man fall to the ground.

 

The bullet hit him in the nose and his entire face caved in making his facial structure look more like a blob than that of a human. "Get out of here!" Namjoon yelled. The room emptied out quickly and Yoongi stood up. Namjoon comforted Seokjin and Hoseok, while Taehyung was being consoled by Jimin and Jungkook. 

 

Yoongi walked to the alter where the Jeung Pack laid dead. He looked at his sister's body and a tear streamed down his cheek. He wiped it, he wasn't going to cry. There was no use crying over the dead, all he could do was focus on the living.

 

"Im Jaebum," A man said. Yoongi turned around to see a young man dressed in a dark suit with his hand extended.

 

"Min Yoongi," Yoongi replied shaking his hand firmly. He glared at him, he knew of his history with Namjoon and he wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

 

The lights came back on in the room and on the wall bloody handprints were all over the wall spelling HIM. The body of Minam rose up and Yoongi heard giggling coming from his body as he walked around.

 

"HIM is greater, HIM is stronger, HIM is higher." He said almost in a trance. A masquerade mask appeared on his face and he disappeared in a blue light similar to the one Yoongi saw earlier, only this time he was sure he smelt the slightest hint of freshly baked sugar cookies.

 

An iPad with a black case on it was left behind and Yoongi bent down to pick it up. The screen was unlocked and a video of Yoongi placing the letter he found earlier in his drawer played on loop. The screen began to malfunction, and a flash of words appeared on the screen.

 

'Rule Number Two: Don't Ignore Me - HIM'


	3. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to think one day everyone would change and the world would be a better place, but then I realized the only thing I can change is myself. - HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever.

Yoongi saw red, his blood was boiling and he clenched the iPad tightly in his hands before breaking it in half. He threw the pieces down and stomped on them. He didn't want to believe any of this, someone infiltrated his home, someone was watching him and he had no idea. If that someone wanted, they could've killed him or his mates. He buried his face in his hands and shook his head, how could he be so clueless? How could he let his guard down? A tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it away. Yoongi cried for no one, and he wasn't going to start now.

\-----

Im Jaebum watched silently as Min Yoongi broke the iPad that was left behind in half and sighed. He'd be dealing with another hormone driven Alpha and that wasn't something he was looking forward too, especially when that Alpha was the one that Namjoon submitted too.

  
Namjoon, he thought bitterly. Oh, how much he hated him, and he doubted that would ever change. He crossed his arms and watched as Yoongi turned around and was met with a fierce look that made him shudder.

  
"What do you want?" His voice was void of all emotion and his eyes only held a cold gaze. His face was blank, and he stood up straight, his dominance rolled off him in waves and Jaebum resisted the urge to submit.

  
"Your help." Jaebum spoke. Yoongi looked him up and down.

 

"Why would I help you?" His tone became a bit edgier with a condescending tone and his eyes narrowed causing Jaebum to bow his head in submission. He growled at himself, he was an Alpha, and he submitted to no one. He forced his head up and glared at Yoongi, but looked away seeing his cold eyes looking dead at him.

  
"We seem to have acquired a common enemy." Jaebum said. He kept his gaze on Yoongi's forehead. If anyone walked by they'd think he was looking him in the eyes. He couldn't have anyone think he was afraid of Yoongi, because he wasn't. Yoongi's stare was too intimidating to match.

  
"You seem to have a knack for acquiring similar acquaintances as me." Yoongi snorted, his eyes narrowed and he puffed his chest out.

  
"And you seem to have a knack for stealing mine from me." Jaebum retorted. Yoongi scoffed and Jaebum looked at his eyes, but quickly looked away shivering from how cold his gaze was. "Listen, we both want to protect our packs, from HIM." Jaebum sighed. "Whatever happened in the past was in the past, but HIM's not someone either one of us can handle on our own." He reached in his suitpocket and pulled out a shiny card.

  
"Contact me once you've made up your mind." He handed Yoongi the card. "I'd prefer an email, but calling is fine as well." He turned around and began to walk away, but stopped and called over his shoulder.

  
"Tell Hoseok that I say 'Hello'." He felt Yoongi's gaze become colder and he walked out of the room as fast as he could without seeming like he was in a hurry. Once he stepped outside he took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. So that was what it was like to be around a True Alpha, he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle and dumper a few into the palm of his hand and swallowed them dry.

  
"JB," he turned his head. Jackson looked at him with slight smile. "You handled that way better than I expected." Jaebum rolled his eyes.

  
"I'm allowing you to live," Jaebum scoffed. "Maybe you should raise you expectations." He began walking and Jackson walked after him. He wrapped an arm around Jaebum and and smiled at him.

  
"And for my life, I'm eternally grateful," he gave a mock bow and then laughed.

  
"You're only here because despite your betrayal you're the only one I still trust other than Jinyoung." Jaebum glared.

  
"You mean I'm above Youngjae?" He sniffled dramatically and wiped away his non-existent tears. "I knew you loved me deep down." He poked Jaebum's stomach with a laugh, but stopped feeling something hard against his side.

  
"Touch me like that again and I'll lower your expectations again." Jaebum glared. Jackson nodded and placed both of his arms down by his side with a conflicted expression. Jaebum put his gun back in his holster and sighed. "Get the car ready and make sure that Jinyoung is inside,"

  
Jaebum glared at Jackson's retreating figure and then looked down at his hands with a grimace. He had touched the mate of Namjoon, he was disgusted with both himself and Yoongi. How could anyone touch a traitor without a sense of disgust. He wiped his hands on his suit and made a mental note to burn it later.

  
Jaebum walked outside of the building then walked to where his car was parked. He opened the passenger's door and sat leaning his head against the window as he waited for Jackson and Jinyoung to get to the car. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the seat, there was so much to do, but very little time. HIM could strike at any minute, and Jaebum knew that HIM's followers growing everyday. If he just knew what HIM wanted then maybe he could've given it to him, but no- HIM just had to be another pain in his neck.

  
Jaebum growled and clenched his fists tightly. He was beyond anger at this point, before he hated HIM, but now he was out for blood. He needed HIM dead. He was finally getting past Namjoon, but now that clumsy idiot was back in his life, and the worst part was that Namjoon was happy.

  
It wasn't fair. Jaebum couldn't wait until he got rid of HIM, and then he'd kill all of the Min Pack. Once he did that he would be at peace, and he'd be able to move on and have a happy life.

  
\-----

  
Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin and Taehyung rubbing both of their backs. He looked back at Yoongi and saw him standing over something broken with an unreadable expression. Jungkook wondered how long it would be until they could leave. He wanted nothing more than to get Jimin and Taehyung out of here.

  
He heard them sniffle and kissed both of their heads. He closed his eyes and did his best to enter Yoongi's mind. He was met with a sharp, cold tone, and Jungkook shivered at the sound of his conscience.

  
'What?' Yoongi snapped. Jungkook watched him turn around and felt his freezing gaze on his body.

  
'I'm taking Chim and Tae to the car.' he replied. Yoongi didn't reply and then cut off their connection.

  
Jungkook glanced back him and then helped his two Omegas walk out. Jimin moved away from Jungkook and wiped his tears. "I-I'll be- I'll be right back," he whispered. Jungkook barely heard the sound of his sweet voice, and nodded pulling Taehyung into his chest and moving to sit at one of the tables.

  
He cradled Taehyung in his lap wiping his tears and doing his best to calm him down. Jungkook tried everything, kisses, soft words, petting, scenting, but with Jimin gone it seemed like Taehyung was growing more and more hysterical by the second. Jungkook didn't know what to do, and it broke his heart to see Taehyung this way. It reminded him of the first time he'd seen Tae at that auction house and he hated it.

  
Jungkook sighed a breath of relief once Taehyung's sobs started dying down and he kissed his forehead. "I can take him," Jimin said holding his arms out for Taehyung. Jungkook shook his head.

  
"I've got him," Jungkook said, he gave Jimin a small smile and Jimin nodded. Jungkook moved Taehyung slightly and then began carrying him bridal style. Jimin walked behind him silently with his hand on the small of Jungkook's back.

  
"What do you think is going on?" Jungkook asked. Jimin shrugged his shoulders.

  
"Well, I don't know if it's connected," Jimin began. "But about three months ago there was an," he paused and then leaned in towards Jungkook's ear. "Incident."

  
"At one of Namjoon's labs in the US a bunch of the test subjects disappeared out of the blue." Jimin said. "I'm honestly not even sure if Namjoon knows," Jimin shrugged his shoulders. Jungkook nodded. "But, they all left some piece of skin behind."

  
"One of them came back a few weeks ago," Jimin said. "Her name was Hannah Banner, and she gave Namjoon a letter."

  
"I don't know what it said, but he shot her, and then burned the letter." Jimin opened the door for Jungkook and Jungkook gave him a thankful smile and they walked to their car. Jimin climbed into the backseat, and Jungkook put Taehyung back there. He laid his head on Jimin's lap and then kissed Taehyung's forehead and pecked Jimin's lips. He sat down in one of the seats in front of them and turned around to face Jimin.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Jimin nodded and ran his fingers through Tae's hair.

  
"Yeah, it just-" he paused and looked at Taehyung. "It caught me off guard," he licked his lips and Jungkook nodded.

  
"I didn't expect anyone to try anything at one of these." Jimin sighed. "This was a sacred ceremony, and-" he stopped and took a deep breath.

  
"Hey," Jungkook said. He placed a hand on Jimin's shoulder. "Just calm down, take deep breaths."

  
"How are we supposed to help Taehyung get over his fear of the outside world if every time we go out stuff like this happens." Jungkook looked down at Taehyung who was sleeping peacefully with tears staining his cheek. He reached over to wipe off some of the fresher ones from his face and Jimin took his handkerchief wiped around Taehyung's nose.

  
"Is Yoongi okay?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shrugged his shoulders.

  
"He seems the same," Jungkook replied. "I mean he's angry, but what else is new?"

  
"Yoonji's pack is dead." Jimin said. Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed and he pinched Jimin's cheek. Jimin swatted his hand away from him. "Stop, I'm being serious Jungkook." He sighed. "Whoever did this, they called out Tae's name, and they called out yours."

  
"This is a direct attack." Jimin said. "Whatever they want they're willing to kill to get it."

  
"Is that any different than us?" Jungkook asked. Jimin gave him a look.

  
"Is that any different than you?" Jimin asked. He turned away from Jungkook. Jungkook opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by his phone ringing. "Answer it," Jimin replied. Jungkook didn't know why, but Jimin's scent of cherries and milk was turning bitter. He answered the call.

  
"We're going to HQ," Namjoon's voice said on the other side. Namjoon hung up once he'd said the words and Jungkook looked at Jimin who was still stroking Taehyung's hair.

  
"That was Namjoon, we're going to headquarters." Jungkook said. Jimin nodded and Jungkook crawled to the driver's seat and cranked up the car. He looked back at Jimin and Taehyung before following behind Yoongi's Tesla.

  
He drove in silence and ignored the pressing feeling in his stomach to look back at Jimin. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what he did. He sighed and focused on following Yoongi's seemingly random twists and turns.

  
Jungkook occasionally looked back at Jimin and Taehyung, but he couldn't spare much of a glance because of Yoongi's driving. Then Yoongi randomly stopped driving in the middle of the road. Jungkook glared at the car and pulled out his phone and called Yoongi.

  
"What are you stopping for?" Jungkook asked.

  
"It's a red light." Jungkook looked up and saw the startlights.

  
"And, I have headlights, why did you stop?"

  
"You stop at red lights." He heard Yoongi say.

  
Jungkook grumbled under his breath. If that was the case how come he'd never stopped at them before. Yoongi ended the call and Jungkook felt himself grow more and more impatient at the red light. Why couldn't they just go? He honked the horn and flicked off the driver next to him. The driver rolled his window down.

  
"What the f*ck is your problem?" The driver asked angrily.

  
"You're breathing my air b!tch." Jungkook glared. The light turned green, and Jungkook pressed his feet on the gas as soon as Yoongi moved slightly. He was right behind Yoongi, their cars were almost touching. Yoongi honked and Jungkook honked back.

  
"Jungkook, you're going to wake up Taehyung!" Jimin scolded.

  
"Isn't that what we want?" Jungkook asked.

  
"Do you want him to freak out in the middle of the highway?" Jimin asked.

  
"No," Jungkook said. He remained silent and looked back at Jimin.

  
"Did I do something?" Jungkook asked. "To put you in this mood."

  
"No, it's HIM."

  
"But Taehyung's asleep, what could he have done?" Jungkook asked. He looked in the rearview mirror and caught Jimin's triggered expression. What did he do this time- oh...

  
"You meant _HIM_." Jungkook said. Jimin nodded and Taehyung groaned, both of their eyes went to him.

  
"Jungkook!" Jimin yelled. "Eyes on the road!" Jungkook looked back quickly and saw a Semi-Truck turning. He drove into the other lane and passed the truck. Cars were heading towards Jungkook, but he ignored them as he looked for Yoongi's Tesla.

  
The cars pulled over and honked at him, seeing Yoongi's car he pulled into the other lane, forcing the car behind him to stop and caught up to Yoongi. His phone rang and he answered it.

  
"Are you crazy?" Namjoon asked. "What were you doing? You're going to get Jimin and Taehyung killed."

  
"What do you mean?" Jungkook asked. "I always drive like this."

  
"..."

"Is Jimin okay to drive?"

  
"Jimin?" Jungkook asked. "Do you want to drive?" Jimin nodded.

  
"He's good."

  
"Pull over." Jungkook did as told and watched as Yoongi pulled over and stepped out of the car with something in his hands. Namjoon and Seokjin got out as well. Namjoon climbed in the backseat and Seokjin got in the driver's seat.

  
Yoongi handed him a tag. "Switch them." Jungkook did as instructed and Jimin got in the driver's seat of the car. He watched Yoongi climb in the backseat and sighed before getting in the car beside Taehyung. He picked up the unconscious male and placed him on his lap, with his head laying against Jungkook's chest. He had an arm wrapped around Taehyung's waist and played with his hair.

  
"Jimin, why are you going so slow?"

  
"I'm going seventy-five Jungkook." Jimin replied.

  
"When you could be going at 120,"

  
"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So you've made it this far... I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! *Bows*


End file.
